


From helm to sea

by milnor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acrostic, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, Retrospective, Tetrameter, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milnor/pseuds/milnor
Summary: Goshiki dreams of (Shirabu’s) sets and Shirabu can’t take Goshiki’s smile.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	From helm to sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoratari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoratari/gifts).



> To leah.  
> An acrostic is a piece of writing in which the first letter of each line spells out a message.  
> Not exactly proud of this one but it was fun to write!
> 
> The Ace/Eagle is Ushijima  
> Bowl is Goshiki (as you’d have guessed)

Sets, sounds of spikes and squeaking shoes  
Help him focus until they lose.  
In sweat and tears, Jirou recalls…  
Reaching the court beside the Ace,  
Always second to Eagle’s grace;  
But outside court he couldn’t chat  
Unbothered with the Bowl-cut brat.

Glorious Eagle has might and class,  
Only, his might Bowl shall surpass.  
So Bowl says, or at least he’ll try,  
Hard-working to get sharp and spry,  
In spite of that snappy setter  
Kindling in him something stronger;  
In damaged pride, though, no anger.

The match’s tonight, he shakes his head,  
Shirabu’s there, right on his bed;  
Ushijima, spiking a set;  
Their eyes all glued on TV set.  
Oh he hates it, why does he feel  
Misplaced as if he lacks the thrill,  
Under his palm, of toss to hit?

Knees move, restless: Bowl-cut fidgets;  
Eyes glance at him, down from the bed;  
“Never mind him, he’s not upset,  
Just as focused as is the rest.”  
It’s at this moment Eagle spikes,  
Recklessly deals the final strike;  
Ōverjoyed, they jump to their feet.

When Tomu smiles, it’s dumb and gross;  
Nothing Jirou can quite behold  
Without feeling the need to toss  
A ball right in that face of gold.

From bed to Bowl, they see him leap,  
As fastball from a genius play;  
And dive into his strong arms, deep,  
To kiss that smile away.

**Author's Note:**

> Constrained writing is fun! but sometimes it’s just too difficult to make sense while respecting said constraints… Sorry I got lazy for the last two paragraphs!


End file.
